Golem (Mega Walls)
The Golem class uses the all mighty powers of the Iron God. This class has the best armor in game, as well as an iron sword. This class is very different than the Zombie, because it has regeneration potions, which make him invulnerable for a short period of time, and a splash potion of slowness at kit level 9. All this makes the Golem a very good clutching and defending class. It is also considered to be the best class in a hole. Its downside is the lack of good skills, however the skills can be used effectively, but are not usually noticed, It's mining ability can be very good if used correctly. The Golem class is a hero class in Mega Walls and costs 10,000 coins and network level 4 to unlock. Don't know what Mega Walls is ? Read about it here. Golem Perks - Iron Punch ABILITY Cast a hexagon causing 8 damage in 5 blocks radius. This ability seems weak at first glance, but it can be a great finisher in a fight, and the slowness and blindness it applies are very useful. The ability applies slowness 3 and blindness for a short time to all enemies caught in its radius, as well as the damage. The ability can be used to stun enemies which flee from a battle and also to kill multiple enemies at once. It is also an area attack, similar to the Wrath of the Herobrine class, meaning that it will never miss its target(s), as long as they are within the ability radius, which is 5 blocks if you are playing with the Golem. NOTICE : The Golem will receive 10 energy per hit. - Iron Heart SKILL After killing a player you get Absorption 2 for X seconds (cooldown of 45s) This skill is the most useful of the two, allowing you to gain some absorption hearts and to combine thiswith a regeneration potion to quickly dispatch the remaining enemies. The cooldown is a downside, because the effect of this skill cannot stack. Luckily, the effect lasts pretty long, so you probably wouldn't need the skill to activate again in a group fight. - Iron Constitution SKILL When hit by an arrow you gain Resistance I for X seconds This skill can be very useful, it helps prevent bow spam, but if you are in a skybase, resistance 1 wouldn't help you : you will either find a shelter or jump down. If you are fighting a ranged class, you need to try and get into melee range if this skill has activated, which can be very good with the amount of bow spammers there is. The ranged class will have its abilities and skills to keep you at bay, because you do not have any combat enhancers, such as a speed buff. - Momentum [GATHERING TALENT] When mining wood you have an X chance to get an iron block The talent is very, because having a lot of wood can help later on. It can be very effective because you mine approximately 10 wood to get a iron block, wood can be used for block spam and defences, and as a bonus plus, you do not need to spend time making furnaces and smelting. - Golem Kit UPGRADE The Golem kit is arguably the strongest kit in Mega Walls, and upgrading it is very rewarding. You will get the best armor and very rare potions, restricted to the Golem class. Do not underestimate the value of the regeneration potions, they will make you very hard to take down while in a fight, as they let you gain health very quickly. Level 1 - Stone Sword + 1 Steak + Iron Boots Unbreaking III Level 2 - Stone Sword + 2''' Steak + Iron Boots Unbreaking III + '''Iron Chest Unbreaking III Level 3 - Stone Sword + 2 Steak + Iron Boots Unbreaking III + Iron Chest Unbreaking III + 1 Regeneration 3 Potion Level 4 - Stone Sword + 2 Steak + Iron Boots Unbreaking III + Iron Chest Unbreaking III + 2''' Regeneration 3 Potions Level 5 - Stone Sword + 2 Steak + '''Diamond Boots Unbreaking III, + Iron Chest Unbreaking III + 2 Regeneration 3 Potions Level 6 - Iron Sword +''' 3''' Steak + Diamond Boots Unbreaking III, + Iron Chest Unbreaking III + 2 Regeneration 3 Potions Level 7 - Iron Sword + 3 Steak + Diamond Boots Unbreaking III, + Diamond Chest Unbreaking III, + 2 Regeneration 3 Potions Level 8 - Iron Sword + 3 Steak + Diamond Boots Unbreaking III, + Diamond Chest Unbreaking III, Protection 1, + 2 Regeneration 3 Potions Level 9 - Iron Sword + 3 Steak + Diamond Boots Unbreaking III, Protection 1, + Diamond Chestplate Unbreaking III, Protection 1, + 2 Regeneration 3 Potions, + Slowness 3 Splash Potion ------'PRESTIGE PERK' The Prestige perk will grant you two extra hearts for the Golem class. It costs 500000 coins. It can be real effective and can save your life sometimes. ENDER CHEST PERK The Ender Chest perk will grant you an Ender Chest to hide your stuff in. It's handy since you can put stuff in the chest that no one will steal. It costs 15000 coins. Other teammates can use it if they got it unlocked for their class. They won't be able to loot from your items. Tips and Tricks * Use your regeneration potions only in combat, if you will use them after you took fall damage by accident, you will waste their value in a combat. * Do not be afraid to jump into a group, your ability will deal severe damage to all enemies. * If you are low on armor, you can go into fights without any iron armor, and try to get it by killing other enemies with iron armor. * The Golem is the only class without speed and health potions. Category:Mega Walls